Black Feather (organisation)
Black Feather is an underground organisation founded by Corvus. Currently, there are four generals, Crow, Raven, Rook and Jackdaw but anyone can join Black Feather from thieves to proles to Inner Circle members though even DEMUS politicians are still sometimes hard to trust. Those who are members of Black Feather can choose to display either form of the insignia on their person in the form of clothing, jewellery or as a tattoo. The purpose of Black Feather is to prevent assassinations orchestrated by NGLUS that influence politics in Gunnedin so that Gunnedin does not plunge into a full on inescapable dictatorship. Their headquarters is The Nest which is an apartment building with a cafe bar at the ground level which is also called The Nest. History Black Feather was founded by Corvus in 2066, two years after this rise to fame and his subsequent disapperance. From then on, he decided to move onto more ambitious tasks such as taking down NGLUS entirely outside the eyes of the public but he knew he was unable to do this alone. The organisation began as a ragtag group of thieves that were associated with Corvus then later it expanded to some proles who were inspired by the tale of The Trickster. The organisation then was very informal and not very well known. The group expanded their goals to compromising various genetic research facilities involved in projects such as the Supersoldier Genome Project and the Human Domestication Project. This involves rescuing children that were created as a result of these experiments that would otherwise be left out to die in war or through abandonment. Over time, Corvus acquired four of the most powerful SGP children who he trained to become the current four generals of Black Feather. In 2084, Corvus was publicly beheaded and Leona Cassius took over briefly as leader before the four generals rebelled against the organisation. After Cassius' death, the four generals rejoined as Black Feather again. Motives Black Feather's main mission is to compromise the strategic assassination attempts made on DEMUS politicians, NGLUS' opposition. All assassination attempts are orchestrated by NGLUS to control the sway of politics. Corvus issues the orders to the generals of Black Feather to carry out either by themselves or through their squads. These normally build up to a bigger goal. When DEMUS politicians are to be assassinated, either the assassination is quietly intercepted or they fake the death of the politician and smuggle them out of Gunnedin especially if they are repeatedly targeted or if they're a high profile politician that is deemed dangerous to NGLUS. Black Feather also aims to dismantle the Supersoldier Genome Project in order to weaken military forces as well as exposing the notion of genetic superiority prevalent in Gunnedines as a thinly veiled Human Domestication Project. Children that were created as a result of these genetic projects were either chosen to become the generals of Black Feather if they are highly successful projects with lots of potential or were to be given to the community of thieves for the Queen of Thieves to care for and to keep out of the government's eyes especially if they're unable to care for themselves.. Black Feather does not condone lethal force and in fact aims to prevent murders and death. Weapons used are for self defence purposes or tranquilisation only. Besides the plot to take down NGLUS, Black Feather needs to focus on the community too. Lower profile members of Black Feather are encouraged to provide resources, education, care, and/or equality for their community. Education topics for the community includes politics, science related to survival skills, in-depth genetics, the legal system of Gunnedin and self defence. This education is not as sophisticated as attending properly funded schools but it includes the basics to be more aware of NGLUS' manipulation of Gunnedin. Notable members of Black Feather * Corvus * Crow * Raven * Rook * Jackdaw Trivia * Black Feather was taken from my 2013 NaNoWriMo novel Black Feather except there was no concrete organisation in that version of Black Feather. * The insignia is composed of the symbols that each member represents based on their initial concept sketches. ** The crow skull motif represents Crow, the feather represents Raven, the wing represents Rook, the talon represents Jackdaw and the bird with open wings represents Corvus. Category:Organisations Category:People